In love with a Redhead
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Hate, fear, disappointment, hurt and insecurity are draining her, along with her raised Haki. Found among wreckage by the Straw Hats, wanted by other pirates and brought to her brother. Will Mei ever get peace and will her shattered heart heal? Warning: Yaoi hinted
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story done for a while, but never bothered with uploading it. Now I wanted to share it with you.**

 **Warning: Some characters are OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its character. I only own the plot and my OC.**

* * *

For once they had a quiet day on Sunny. Robin sat with a cup of tea, reading, while Brook stood nearby and played his violin. Nami sunbathed near her beloved Orange trees, which Sanji was nursing. Chopper made medicine on the grass, while Luffy was swinging. Usopp tended his Green Pop and Zoro was training as usual. Franky was gazing over the calm sea.

Suddenly he spotted wreckage and he called for Usopp, knowing he had better eyes. Franky thought he saw a person between the wreckage, but he wasn't sure, since it was far away from Sunny. It could be just wreckage from a smaller ship, which got caught in the storm a few days ago.

"It's a person," Usopp said.

"Mini Merry should do," Franky said.

"Oi Chopper, Sanji," Usopp called.

All looked at him.

"What is it Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"There is a person lying on some wreckage a few miles away. Let's take Mini Merry," Usopp said, already on his way down.

The two others were already on their way, followed by Luffy.

"Luffy you can't go. We need a free spot for the person. Sanji is the better swimmer and Chopper the doctor," Usopp said.

"But why do you have to go?" Luffy asked.

"Because I can better steer the Mini Merry and if the person is badly wounded, we need to come back quickly," Usopp said.

Luffy sighed and knew he had lost. Robin then called and asked if Luffy would help her with something only he could help with. Luffy hurried to her. Sending Robin a thanks in their thoughts, the three left to rescue the person.

As they came closer, they saw it had been a Marine ship, but the person on the planks had shackles on her wrists. It was a young woman with shoulder long red hair. She was lying with her face towards the opposite side as them. Sanji hurried over and pulled her of the wreckage and brought her to the Mini Merry. Chopper took a quick look at her and saw she needed treatment right away and he started, while Usopp quickly got them back.

Sanji swooned over her as he brought her to the infirmary. As they were on the grass, Zoro was walking towards them with a towel around his bare shoulder. He stopped, as he saw the woman in the arms of Sanji and he followed them with his eyes. He frowned, not liking this at all.

"What's wrong Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"Nothing," Zoro said and left to take the bath he had intended to take.

Chopper shooed Sanji out, but asked Usopp to help him. Without hesitation, Usopp helped Chopper. Normally he would brag about being a great doctor himself or so, but he had learned when to brag/lie and when not to. Right now, Chopper needed to focus on saving the young woman's life.

An hour later, Chopper and Usopp came out, both looked tired. The crew gathered around them. Well, Zoro just sat against the main mast, listening to what Chopper said.

"She'll be fine, but I have to keep her unconscious for at least three days," he said.

"Why?" Luffy asked in a rare serious tone.

"She's badly wounded, but …" Chopper didn't know if he could tell them what he had found out.

"Okay, you can't explain it to me. Make sure she gets the best treatment. When she wakes up, tell me," Luffy said and walked away, towards his spot.

Chopper and the others looked baffled after him. Luffy acted like he knew the woman. But from where? And who was she? Zoro looked after his captain with a slight frown. He had an idea why Luffy knew this woman, but he wasn't sure. But if his instincts were right, soon hell would break out on Sunny.

Zoro trained harder and more intensive as before over the next few days. Luffy kept sitting at his spot, when he wasn't sleeping or eating. Well, he barely ate anything, which worried his crew. And he had a sad look in his eyes. On the second day, Luffy did something he had never done before. He was in the kitchen, where Sanji was preparing dinner. Sanji was aware of Luffy's presence, but Luffy didn't pry for food, nor did he talk to Sanji.

Luffy just sat there on a chair, his head slight red. He looked down on the table as if he was going to have it disappear in front of him. This was so not Luffy. _Who the hell was this woman? And what was it with her?_ Even though Robin had tried to talk to Luffy about her, his mouth had been shut and they knew it was a secret Luffy held dear. And trying to get a word from Zoro was meaningless. He would never talk.

But hey both knew this woman and both had changed their ways of being as soon as they had laid eyes on her. It was frustrating to watch this and neither of them was talking. Sanji let out a sigh and turned to Luffy. Sooner or later he had to talk.

"She was fighting in the war and saved Ace. I know they said he died from his injuries, but I highly doubt that. He's somewhere out there and she might know where," Luffysaid, before Sanji even could ask.

"So her being here reminds you of the war?" Sanji sat next to him.

"I almost died several of times, freed Ace, but my strength failed me in a critical moment. If she hadn't been there … Ace would have died," Luffy said toneless, but Sanji saw all the feelings in his eyes and face.

So this was why Luffy was so sad and hurt. The woman protected Ace, when Ace was protecting Luffy. It could have cost Ace's life. And her being here reminded Luffy about that.

"Sanji … Don't tell the others. Zoro knows too, but I don't want anyone else to know," Luffy said and then sent Sanji his brightest smile.

"Sure," Sanji said, knowing it had been an order.

He didn't fail to see the ear or that it disappeared. Even now, Robin had a habit of listening to everything with her ability. But it told Sanji that she also was concerned about Luffy. Hell, all was.

Zoro was on watch the third morning and he saw what he had feared. He had seen that ship many times over the past two years and so he knew the Jolly Roger. Before he could go down and warn the others, Luffy stood next him, looking at the ship, which didn't come closer.

"So _he_ arrived," Luffy said dryly.

Zoro nodded.

"How is she?"

"Waking up," Luffy said.

"What is your order, captain?"

"He can't come on board. All, but him," Luffy said and left.

Zoro nodded. It was expected. The time was not right and that was also why the ship had anchored some miles away. Now they waited for the day to begin and for the approached ship to make the first move. Zoro looked at the ship and the Jolly Roger again. As he said, things were going to be hard for them now. Maybe a battle would break out, but hopefully they could avoid it.

* * *

 **Guess who arrived.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will she go to the other ship?**

* * *

Chopper was the next to wake up and he went straight for the infirmary. He saw Luffy there and that she had awakened. None of them spoke. They were just staring at each other. Chopper saw no hate in their eyes, only hurt. He was confused, but decided not to ask. Instead he looked at the young woman.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Dizzy, nausea and my head hurt a little," she answered toneless.

Chopper looked at her and then at Luffy. "I'll have to check you up," he said.

"One minute, Tony Tony Chopper. Luffy what do you intend to do now?" she asked.

"I've ordered not to let _him_ come on board," he said, nodded slightly towards the sea.

"Thanks, but he'll try to come nevertheless. You can leave now. I think I'm in good hands or should I say hooves?" she smiled a little.

"Chopper is the best doctor," Luffy said and left her.

She looked after him, before he looked at Chopper. "How many on this ship knows?"

"Only Usopp."

She nodded and let him do his checkup.

A rowboat, from the ship that anchored near Sunny, neared the Straw Hats. Luffy was sitting on his spot, while all others followed the rowboat with their eyes. After a while, Zoro went back to crows nest. That _man_ wasn't on the boat, which was good. Luffy sighed relief. He was glad the captain of the other ship had decided not to come.

The two men jumped up onto Sunny and gazed amazed around. Luffy jumped down and stood in front of them, his eyes serious and waiting. The two men regained their posture and looked at Luffy. It was the first time they met the captain and they were a little shocked by his appearance.

"Greetings, Monkey D. Luffy. I'm …" started one of the men but was interrupted by Luffy.

"No need for introductions now. What does your captain want?"

The man was taken aback, as so was the Straw Hats, but Sanji, Zoro and Robin. It was rather rude to talk like this, but they knew that Luffy didn't care.

"We know you got a young woman on board with shoulder long red hair. Captain wants to see her," the second man said.

"Can't do that. She asked if I could bring her to a place and I agreed," Luffy said.

"Our captain insisted we brought her back. If not, he will not hesitate to board your ship to get her," the first man again said.

"He may try, but I will not allow him to take her. She doesn't want to go, so he should respect that. If not, I will fight," Luffy said.

The two looked baffled at Luffy. They had not expected this. Their captain had been sure that Luffy would hand her over with a smile, telling it was his pleasure to take care of the woman, who had saved his brother's life. But instead Luffy insisted on bringing her to a certain place of her wish. This was not an easy task.

"Listen, Straw Hat. We came with good intention and all we want is to bring her home," the second man tried to reason.

"Tell your _dearest_ captain that he can go fuck himself. I'm not going with you."

They looked up and saw the woman standing outside the door to the infirmary. Her eyes narrowed and there was both hate and pain in them. Sanji cursed the person who made her feel and look like this. Zoro grabbed his sword, as one of the man walked towards her.

"Captain just wants to talk to you. He's been acting weird and not like himself, since you left," the first man spoke.

"Did he even tell you why I suddenly was not there?" she asked.

They shook their head.

"He and his drinking buddy fucking sold me to those damn marines. Did you know? And they were too drunk and lazy to fight those damn marines, so instead they made a fucking deal. Or rather your captains fucking drinking buddy made a deal. Your captain was free to go for now, if they got me. And your fucking captain just went along with it. I was on my way to Marine HQ, when a storm came and I could free me from my cell and use my strength to survive, hoping a ship would pick me up. And a ship did pick me up. This. And I asked if Luffy would be so kind to bring me to an Island and he said yes. Go tell your captain and his drinking buddy that I'm through with both of them," she said rather calmly, though you could see and feel her anger.

Sanji growled and even Luffy was now angry and disappointed. The two men stared at her with a shocked impression. Nami, Usopp and Chopped looked uneasy at each other, Franky was puzzled, while Brook was unreadable, just like Robin. Zoro frowned and gazed to the ship in the distant.

"No way. Captain would never do so. You must have misunderstood the situation," the second man said.

"Maybe, but that that still does make their action less guilty. Tell them I will not be in their way anymore and that I'll go home to my brother," she said and turned around, walking into the infirmary.

"Leave," Luffy said coldly.

A chill ran down the spine of the two men and they hurried from the ship. Luffy turned around, gazed shortly at the infirmary, before he went to his spot. The others, beside Zoro, didn't know what to do or say. Did she really tell the truth? Usopp, Sanji and Chopper had seen that it had been a marine ship as they found her. And she had been cuffed, since Zoro had sliced it of her wrists.

"I can't believe it. There must be more to this story," Nami said, sweat-dropping.

"But we won't … Oi Luffy the ship is coming towards us," Usopp said.

"Pull up the anchor and set sail. We are leaving. Nami," Luffy said.

Nami went up to him.

"Here. Follow this vivre card. It's our new course," he said.

They set sail, ignoring, or trying to ignore, the ship that followed them. Luffy kept sitting on his spot, looking ahead. Zoro stood at his side on the railing. Behind them was Franky, steering the ship, while looking at a vivre card. Usopp and Brook were on the other side of the ship, looking at the following ship. The ship didn't make any attempts to gather in on them, though Usopp was sure it could.

"So what do you think, Brook? Did he sell her out?" Usopp asked.

"I think there is more to the story, but in the end, you did find her among wreckage of a ship belonging to the marine, right?"

Usopp nodded. "But still. Something doesn't add up."

* * *

 **Where does she want Luffy to bring her and why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have you guessed who she is running from and who she is running to?**

* * *

Robin used her ability and tried to hear what the captain of the other ship said, but he was silent. He had told his men only to follow Sunny and then he had gone inside his ship, probably to his cabin. She had peeked and seen a man there, she never would have expected. As she was about to give up, the captain spoke.

"She told them what we did, but she got it all wrong and now she won't talk to us."

"What had you expected? When we found out they had already shipped her, we knew this had went wrong. We should not have done this," the other man responded.

"It was your fucking idea. Damn," the captain hissed.

Silence once more.

"Do you think she will talk to us?" the captain said.

"No, but we still have to make her listen to us. If needed we will use force to make her listen to us."

Robin stopped listening. The two men seemed to know how hurt the woman was and their voices indicated that they in some way loved her. What was their connection to each other? And where did she lead them?

Luffy saw the big ship that was anchored near an Island. He knew the Jolly Roger. Or rather, he knew a part of it. Zoro had stood by his side all the time, focusing on everything around them. He turned his head to see the woman standing on the other side of him. A faint smile was on her lips and a tear in her eye.

"The vivre card should belong to you Luffy," she said.

"Is it his?" Luffy looked at her.

"It is. He wanted me to give it back to you. See? There he and my brother come," she said and pointed in the distant.

A big blue bird was flying towards them. On it was a figure, but they couldn't see whom. She turned to the deck and after a few minutes, the big bird landed. As it landed, its leg, then torso and then its head turned into a man, while another man jumped from his back. At last the wings turned into arms.

"ACE," the crew, but Zoro, Luffy and Robin screamed, though the latter was as surprised as the other.

"Seems they all believed what the government told the journalists -yoi," the phoenix commented.

"Mei," Ace looked at the woman next to Luffy, ignoring Luffy and the others.

She nodded slightly and walked towards them. Marco embraced her and held her close, while the crew started to question Ace. Luffy had his eyes on Mei, while Zoro had fixed his eyes on two other people, who weren't supposed to be on this ship. His hand was on his katanas, ready to fight. Ace's eyes wandered to the spot, Zoro was staring at and in an instant he was there.

"I do hope you two can explain the pain in her eyes," he growled at them, fire coming from his shoulders.

"How did he do that?" Chopper looked confused.

Luffy went slowly towards Ace and the two men, while Mei stared at them with pain, sadness, hate, anger and hurt in her eyes. Sanji growled, hating to see those feelings in a woman's eyes. He was ready to kick some asses, even if the one was a Yonkou and the other a Shichibukai.

"We are not obligated to tell you, Fire Fist," Mihawk said calmly, almost coldly.

"She's a part of my family, so yes you are," he said, ignoring all others.

"Listen, Ace. We only want to talk to her. There is a slight misunderstanding between us," said Shanks and smiled, trying to convince the young man to let them pass without a fight.

"Leave my ship. She made it clear to your men, Shanks, that she didn't want anything to do with you two," Luffy said rather calmly, though he hadn't seen Shanks in 12 years.

"Luffy …" Shanks looked at the young man in front of him.

He had grown and he was acting like a captain now. And he protected a passenger on his ship. Shanks looked at Mihawk, who gazed at Zoro. Shanks followed his gaze and saw that Zoro now stood next to Mei, his sword a little unsheathed, ready to attack or defend.

"Mei. Please let us explain what happened," Shanks pleaded.

"Go to hell," she replied.

Shanks swallowed a lump and looked at Marco.

"You heard her Shanks. She doesn't want to talk and I won't let you take her from _my_ ship with force. We will fight," Luffy said.

Mihawk stared at her. His heart felt into his stomach. Those eyes… Just like once before. They were dying, but he couldn't understand why she had her Haki raised. She hid something from them. Just like when they had met her again on the day they gave her into the custody of the marines. He and Shanks had been tipsy. Well he had and Shanks had been drunk, so they hadn't realized that she hadn't let her guard down or that her Haki level had been raised.

"Mei …" he whispered.

"Let's go, Taka no Me. It's no use. I told you we should have used another technique," Shanks said and turned.

Mihawk followed Shanks back to the Red Force. Mei followed their retreat and then looked at Marco, who still had placed his hand on her shoulder. A single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. Why was everything always so complicated?

"Come Mei. I'll bring you home. Luffy. Thanks for your help. Just anchor your ship next to mine and have fun with your brother. I'll take Mei with me -yoi," Marco said.

"Sure," Luffy smiled.

Ace nodded with a grin too. "Oi Mei. Later we are going to play a prank on Thatch," he grinned.

"I hold you onto that one, Ace," she said, placing her arms around Marco's neck, as he turned into his phoenix form.

He then took off and flew towards the ship. Luffy told Franky to do as Marco had suggested and then turned to Ace and made him tell what he had learnt over the past 2 years and why the world still believed he was dead. Soon the whole crew, but Zoro and Robin, was having fun with Ace.

"And you won't tell anything you know, Zoro?" Robin asked.

"No. It's not our business, but theirs. I do hope she'll get through this one too, but seeing her eyes… I doubt she can," he said gazing at the ship of Marco.

"I've seen such kind of eyes before. Dying eyes. When emotions consume you and drowns you in despair," Robin said.

Zoro nodded. It wasn't the first time he saw those eyes on her. And he wasn't sure if she had been recovering over the past one and a half months. He could still recall her last day on Kurigana Island. He had left with her, hoping he could help her, but as soon as he, she and Perona had landed on Sabaody Archipelago, Mei had disappeared. With a sigh, he sat down, watching over everything.

* * *

 **I bet you didn't see that one coming. Surprise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So she's running from Shanks and Mihawk. Will she talked to them? Or will she stay away?**

* * *

Marco landed as graceful as ever with Mei on his back. Thatch, Izo and Haruta gathered around her and were furious to see the feelings in her eyes, though she tried to smile to them, knowing she would fail, since they knew her too well.

"Should we torture them, by roasting them over open fire slowly? Ace can provide us with the fire," Thatch said.

"You can't Thatch. Luffy still needs to have his fight with Shanks and Zoro wants to beat Mihawk. Don't take that away from them, just because those two idiots hurt me," she said.

Izo frowned and gazed at Marco. He noticed that their captain also had sensed it. She had still her Haki raised, though they were miles away from the Red Force, who still was sailing after Sunny. Why would she do so among friends? What was she hiding?

"I need some time alone with my brother," Mei said.

"Sure. We'll make sure that they won't bother you, if they come," Thatch said.

Mei smiled at him and went into Marco's room along with him. He crossed his arms, leaning against the door, waiting for her to explain herself and tell him what had happened.

Shanks anchored the ship next to the ship of Marco. Sunny was on the other side. Mihawk stood next to him, watching at the commanders, who looked at them and was ready to fight. There was no way they could go onboard that ship without a fight. Shanks turned to Benn. It was the only solution. Shanks needed to talk to Mei and he knew she was a close friend of Benn. And furthermore the commanders knew.

Marco stepped out and looked at the Red Force. His eyes were filled with rage and his phoenix fire came from his arms and shoulders, like fire starting to grow. He stared at Shanks and Mihawk. Shanks looked guilty, but Mihawk remained a straight face.

"I do hope you have an explanation for this, Akagami. I convinced her to talk to you two, but I and Thatch will be there. That I promised," Marco seriously said.

Shanks felt relief that she now was ready to talk, but he didn't like that Marco and Thatch would be there. Luckily it wasn't Ace. He would roast them in an instant for what happened. Not only for what they did a few days ago, but what happened before that. With a sigh he and Mihawk jumped onto the ship of Marco, following him and Thatch.

Robin heard Marco talking to Shanks and Mihawk and she was curious beyond limits. She used her ability to see and hear what would happen now and what the whole story was. It was not only because of what had happened a few days ago. No this conflict had started before then and the relationship between Shanks, Mihawk and Mei was deeper than friendship.

Shanks and Mihawk sat onto the couch, as Marco gestured them too. Thatch and himself sat in two chair in front of Shanks and Mihawk. Mei place herself on the lab of Marco. Shanks noticed how her eyes had lost its glow.

"Mei…" he started, but failed to say more.

She remained silent. Shanks turned to Mihawk.

"Listen Mei. It was all a spur of the moment. Shanks had told me earlier how he would raid the marine base, since it had confiscated all the good booze on this Island. As I saw you, I thought it would be a good way to get in and get the booze, so that's why I helped them take you into custody. And I told Shanks about the plan too. That was why he didn't help. What I hadn't calculated for was that they would bring you on the ship right away," Mihawk said.

Mei didn't talk. Thatch looked furious, while Marco kept looking coldly at Mihawk and Shanks. The tension in the room was thick and if you had a knife, you could cut right through it. Shanks sighed, as Mei didn't respond.

"Mei… I realize we should have told you the plan. There is no excuse for what we did," he said.

Mei looked at Marco. He could still see the small fear in her eyes and he knew that Mihawk had seen it too. He let some fingers go through her hair.

"You should tell them," he said softly.

She gave a small sigh, looked at Thatch, who still looked furious at Shanks and Mihawk. It filled her with love that someone like him was on her side. Thatch would never let her down. He was her brother of heart. And she needed him, Marco and the others at her side right now.

"Tell us what?" Mihawk looked at her.

"I guess they didn't tell you why they want me alive?" she asked.

Mihawk shook his head lightly.

"I thought so. I guess only a few really know. I should have told you this, but we never talked about the past. We lived for the moment … But the past always gets you, when you don't close the door properly," she said.

Shanks nodded. That he understood. Mihawk gestured her to continue, telling her he could follow her trail.

"They don't know that Marco is my half-brother. Our father took another name, fled to another sea and got a new identity. It was after Marco's mother had died. He had left his only son behind, starting a new life. He got married into a wealthy family and I was born. I grew up, not knowing about my father's past, until the day he was dying. He confessed everything to me, gave me an envelope, where he had his former paper and the bounty of Marco. I didn't know what to do. First I hated my father for telling me such a thing, but then I realized I somehow always had known this, since I was different from all other high nobles," she looked down.

Marco encouraged her to continue, knowing that the hard part had yet to come. Mei looked at Thatch, who held her hand and smiled to her, telling her that he also was there for her. That he was ready to do anything for her.

"My father died. After a few months, my mother one day came home. She was happy, more than usual and she took me to my room and started to go through my closet. Without a word, she put me into my finest dress, which I hated and put make-up on me. Then we went downstairs. She made me sit in the living room with a book, saying I had to do all she asked of me, since my dreams would come true, if I did as she told. Soon after we got guests for dinner and before I knew it, I was engaged."

"What?" Shanks looked at her.

"I didn't want to, but mother was so happy and started to plan my wedding. However, I started to plan my escape. A few days later I really managed to escape and I've been avoiding getting caught. I was looking for Whitebeard, so I could tell Marco about me, but it's hard just to get on board a Yonkou's ship, when marines are searching for you, thinking you were kidnapped. That's when I met, Mihawk."

Mihawk could remember when they met. He had offered her shelter and a place to hide for a while. She had never told him that she was looking for a way to get onto the ship of Whitebeard. He knew she was wanted by the marines, but so far they didn't call the Shichibukai's for help. They rarely did.

"To whom were you engaged?" Shanks asked in a low voice.

Mei looked down. "Sakazuki," she whispered.

* * *

 **I hope I don't shock you too much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Does Mei have more to tell?**

* * *

Shanks froze. Did he heard right? Out of the corner of his eyes, he gazed towards Mihawk, to see how he reacted, but as usual, the Shichibukai showed no emotions. Shanks looked back at Mei, who looked at Mihawk and she looked more hurt now than ever.

"Technically I'm still engage to him," she said.

"I won't allow it. There's no way they will pull this off, as long as I live," Shanks said.

"Mei is now under my protection. You failed to protect her," Marco said coldly.

"And the excuse that you didn't know, does not apply here. Mihawk knew they were after her," Thatch said.

Shanks flinched at his harsh words. Mei avoided their look, but he felt there were more secrets she hid for them. He could not understand why she still had her Haki wall up. She was protecting herself, even though she had no reason to do so, since this ship was filled with her friends, who would not hesitate to grill him and Mihawk.

"There is no excuse for what I've done to you, Mei. It was cruel and heartless. All of it, but …," Mihawk didn't know how to continue.

"I don't want to hear it. Now you know why I was taken on a marine ship right away," she said.

"What aren't you telling us, Mei? I know you have more secrets and I sense it regards us," Shanks said.

Mei stood up and walked towards the door. "I have nothing more to tell you. If you will excuse me, I have a friend I want to talk with," she said and left.

Mihawk quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"I warn you, Taka no Me. She has been hurt enough," Marco said coldly.

Mihawk didn't react on his words, as he walked out. Shanks soon followed him, leaving Thatch and Marco behind. Thatch let out a sigh. All this he knew. Mei had told them all of it, when Whitebeard still had been alive. Before the betrayal and the war. It had angered him and all others and they had sworn to protect her. She had been happy with them, but then she had returned to Mihawk for some reason, just after the betrayal.

Mihawk didn't find her on the ship of Marco, but in the crows nest on Sunny. With Zoro. He could sense her, but only vaguely. What was it with this hiding? He jumped onto the Sunny, ignoring Luffy's scowl and walked towards the ladder that lead to the crows nest.

"You can't go up there," Sanji said.

"Your swordsman left something behind. I was searching for you to give it back to him, before I met her," Mihawk said calmly.

Sanji frowned. "What do you mean? He was with you the past two years?"

"It doesn't concern you," Mihawk said and gracefully climbed the ladder.

Mei had jumped onto Sunny, smiled to Luffy and asked if she could talk with Zoro. Luffy had nodded and pointed towards the crows nest. She had waved at Luffy and Ace, before climbing up. She needed to talk to him. Of all here, she knew him the best.

"So you've come," Zoro said.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said and sat down, watching him train.

Zoro didn't fail to see the tears in her eyes.

"About what?" he asked.

"Why did you decide to leave with me? You could have stayed few days longer and maybe learnt more," she said.

"I couldn't let you leave on your own in the state you were in," he said.

"It was none of your business," she said.

"I know, but I see you as a friend and I will never let a friend get in danger. I swore to myself that, when I cast away my pride," he said.

"Friend… It seems I'm fortunate. Blessed with friends like my brother and his crew and you," she smiled.

"Brother by blood?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. Half-brother. Same father. His mother died," she said.

Zoro nodded, understanding she wouldn't tell more, though he felt there was more to it.

It was then they felt Mihawk approaching.

Mihawk opened the hatch and went in, seeing Mei staring out the window and Zoro lifting weight, but gazing at him. Those dark green eyes bored into his yellow eyes.

"Can I talk with her alone?" Mihawk asked.

"No," Zoro answered coldly.

Mihawk understood. There was no way he could be alone with her, if he didn't use force. He took his sword.

"Then prepare yourself for a fight, Roronoa. One way or another, I'm going to talk with Mei alone. And right now, you are still no match for me," he said.

Zoro growled, knowing he was right, but nevertheless he got his katanas. Mei stopped him, shaking her head lightly. She would not tolerate a fight on a ship, especially not in this small room. She had a reason for not wanting to be involved in a fight.

"Don't Zoro. I can handle it now. Make sure no one comes in," she said.

"Akagami wants to talk to you alone too," Mihawk said.

"He has to wait," she said.

Zoro sheathed his swords, picked up his towel. He would not deny Mei her request. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

 _"_ _I know what secret you bear. Therefor I do this."_

She nodded. I didn't come as surprise for her. After all she had been unconscious for three days on the ship, but a least Zoro had some decency. She also was sure that Sanji and Luffy knew, but didn't tell. Luffy knew when not to blurt things out.

Zoro left crow's nest. Mihawk sat down, across the room, giving her space.

"What do you want, Mihawk?" she asked, her voice slight cold.

His heart felt heavy by her tone.

"I've should have known that a woman like you need more than I gave," he said.

Mei remained silent, not knowing what Mihawk wanted to tell her.

"I've should have told you the truth back then, I know now. I was a fool, thinking you would not find out. I was a fool for letting you sail with _him_. I was a fool for thinking he would let you be. I know him better than anyone. We were rivals, best friends and lovers. But then you came and changed everything. You turned my world upside down and the worst, you didn't even try. But you are all what I ever wanted. And I threw it away, by not telling the truth or how I felt. Without noticing it, I pushed you into his arms. And when you came back, I didn't realize it. I was happy you came back. But then … Everything went wrong and you left," he said.

Silence felt over the room. Mei could feel Zoro just downstairs, trying to keep Ace from going up the ladder. Luffy was helping him though.

"What is it you want, Mihawk? I'm done with this fucking game you have played. I don't have energy for this," she said.

"You use too much energy having your Haki raised," he said.

"This is for my protection. No it's to protect my child," she said, looking into his yellow eyes.

* * *

 **Did you expect that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So who's the father?**

* * *

Shanks saw Mihawk jumped onto the ship of Luffy. He could sense Mei there too, but he didn't want to become between her and Mihawk right now. His time to talk to her alone would come. She just needed time and he needed time to understand what she had told. Engagement, her real connection to Marco and her past. He didn't understand why she had chosen to leave. She could have everything. She was raised as a noble, wasn't she?

"Captain?" Benn looked at him.

"Seems Mei has more ghosts haunting her than I thought," he said.

Benn just nodded. "What about Luffy?"

"We both know now it's not the time," Shanks said.

"It's weird to see the brat again. He was just a mere boy with a heart too big, a mouth that never shut and a lousy fighting technique. His heart is still big, but he has learned when to shut and he's fighting like a crazy man, yet he's strong and dangerous. And he has gathered a strong crew and they keep getting stronger," Benn smiled.

"I will not forgive him for taking my son to the sea," Yasopp growled behind them, but they didn't fail to hear the slight pride in his tone.

Shanks smiled. Usopp sure seemed to be a strong and good sniper. He wondered why Luffy had asked him to join him. Was it because of Yasopp or was it something else? Well one day in the future, he would hear about it.

Mihawk didn't know what to say. Child? She was with child? Now he looked at her, her clothes were a bit looser than usual. Why did he fail to see that before? And the day they met her on that Island, she hadn't been drinking alcohol. Why didn't he think about that? She always shared wine with him.

"…" He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Three months," she said.

Three months. But that meant that he or Shanks could be the father. Things just became even more complicated with a child. Not that he didn't want a child. He had never told someone it, but he wished he became a father, but since no woman could even make him feel attracted to them, he had giving up on that dream. Until she came, but he then he had been too much of a fool.

"We don't have more to talk about, Mihawk," she said.

"I love you," he said, before he realized that the words had been on his lips.

She looked at him with wide shocked eyes. She never thought he could say those words, nevertheless feel love. The words her heart had longed for, but he had never said them, though she had told him that she loved him. As she had felt their relationship got nowhere, she had left with Shanks, as he had been visiting. The fact that Mihawk hadn't stopped her, had made her realize that there had been no relationship. And then she had fallen for Shanks. And he had told her that he loved her, but her heart had longed to hear those words form Mihawk's lips. When she had realized she was not over him, she had returned to him.

"I've always had," he said.

Biting her lips she recalled their last day together on his Island. He had been training with Zoro on a nearby Island, as Shanks had come for a visit. It had only been her in the castle. Perona had left with Zoro and Mihawk, since she then could do some shopping and other stuff. Shanks had stayed until Mihawk, Zoro and Perona came back two days later. Mei had been with him, only as a friend, on his ship, talking with Benn and the others.

The reason why she left was because she had walked in on them having sex. It had broken her heart into pieces. The man she loved and the man she thought loved her. It had been too much for her to take, so she had walked to her room, smashed the door and started to pack. Not listening to Shanks or Mihawk, she had left the Island the next day. Zoro and Perona had accompanied her.

"Say something," Mihawk said, somewhat pleading.

She looked at him. For so long she had wanted to hear those words. Wanting to be the woman in his heart, but the image of him with Shanks was hard to erase. She would not give herself up so easily. No. She could live with Marco and she knew he would help her raise her child.

"I … Leave. Don't fuck with my heart, Mihawk. I don't need that now," she hissed and gazed coldly at him.

Mihawk didn't not know what else to say. He had told her he had been a fool. He had told her that he loved her and he meant it. But he also knew that if he was to go and kiss her, to prove his words, she would kick him out the window. She was strong and hurt. Not a good combination. She had also temper. So he did what she asked him to do. He left.

Robin didn't know what to think. The news that Mei was pregnant was a shock, but Mihawk's confession had been even a bigger shock. So much that she had spilled her tea and cursed herself. So there had been something between Mihawk and Mei. Was Mihawk the father? She hadn't told him and he hadn't asked. Maybe because there had been another? Shanks?

"What's wrong Robin?" Nami asked.

"I just got lost in memories, when an unpleasant memory resurfaced," she lied.

Nami just nodded in understanding. Luckily for Robin she didn't dig further. They all never spoke about their past. Let the past be in the past they said, but sometime the past would come and haunt you. Like it did with Mei right now.

Mei stayed a little longer in the crow's nest. It had not been her intention to tell Mihawk about the pregnancy. And she had not thought she would react like this to his words. Words she had longed for. With a sigh, she walked towards the door, only to stop, as Zoro came in.

"You told him?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

Zoro walked over to her and embraced her. "Let's get you to Marco."

She nodded and followed him down. She managed to stop the tears and say thanks to Luffy for helping her, for protecting her and for being a friend. Luffy smiled brightly at her and laughed. Ace gazed at her.

"Don't think about it, Mei. After all, we are friends," Luffy said.

She smiled. "That we are. Hopefully we'll meet again one day," she said.

Luffy nodded. "I might come to fight Ace one day," he said.

"And you'll lose," Ace grinned.

"No way. I'm going to beat the crap out of you. Just wait and see," Luffy said.

Ace grinned and with a wave, he brought Mei to the ship of Marco. The night was upon them and Thatch had almost finished the food. The smell caused Ace's mouth to droll. Mei joked with him and he grinned. Marco looked at his sister. Mihawk had disappeared to the Red Force after he had talked to Mei.

* * *

 **So Mei and Zoro are good friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mei stood in the cool morning air. The sun was slowly coming up over the horizon. Next to her stood Izo. She loved to see the sun rise above the horizon. Something she always had loved. With a sigh, she knew she had to talk to talk to Shanks too and then again with both men. Alone. It was hard for her, but she knew she also had done things wrong.

"Will you stay or will you leave?" Izo asked her.

"I don't know. It depends on what the day will bring," she said.

He smiled. Last evening she had told all commanders about her pregnancy. If she were to stay, they had a right to know, because raising a child on a ship was dangerous. All had said that she of cause could stay and that they will help protecting her and the child and help raising it. It was Ace, who had said that she had to talk to the father of her child. Before she decided what she did. And Mei had agreed.

"Sunny will leave today. Luffy is impatient," Izo said.

"Yeah. I've said my goodbyes," Mei said.

"Robin would like to talk to you. She told Marco so as you were in your room," Izo said.

Mei was slight surprised. "Alright. She's up. I'll go right away," Mei said.

Izo nodded as Mei went to Sunny. Robin was waiting for her, as Mei sat next to her. As soon as she sat down, Sanji swooned over to her and asked if she needed something and Mei asked for some tea, which he gave her, before leaving them alone.

"So, you wanted to talk, Nico Robin," Mei said.

"We owe you a lot, I guess. You saved not only Ace, but also Luffy, two years ago," Robin said.

"Though it was not official, I am a Whitebeard pirate. Ace is dear to me and Luffy is dear to Ace," Mei said.

"So why didn't you become one official?" Robin asked.

"That's complicated," Mei said.

"So complicated that you now are pregnant?"

Mei frowned. "Yeah something like that."

"Is Mihawk the father?"

"It's none of your business," Mei said coldly.

"But it is. That could change things for Zoro," Robin said.

"I know about his ambition and I told him that he should let nothing come between him and his goal. If he did, he could kiss the title away. Mihawk has a pride as a swordsman and he would not give the title up easily. For nothing. Not for saving his life, not for his love or for a child, that might be his. Zoro can achieve his dream without feeling that Mihawk didn't gave all he had. Because Mihawk will fight with all he has, when the time is right," Mei said and stood up.

"Are you sure about that? I'd heard him," Robin said.

"I'm a swordswoman and I have my pride as it. But until the child is born, I will hide, so I won't be challenged. After the birth I will give everything in all I do, even if it means my death. But first of all I will protect my child, my family and friends," Mei said.

"So if you held the title, you would fight with Zoro to the death, though it would mean your child would grow up without you at its side?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Because I know the child will be in good hands. My brother will take care of it or maybe its father will. And they will tell my child about me. Ace, Luffy and some others you know, grew up without their parents, but they had caring people around. Just like you. As a pirate, being a parent is a luxury," she said.

Robin nodded. Mei had a point there. It was a luxury, but her unborn child would get love and strength, even without her. So even if Mihawk was the father, Zoro shouldn't feel guilty for taking his life. Mei nodded to her and left her, while Robin sat in her thoughts. Now she had more understanding, but not all. She wished she could know all, but it was a drama that didn't concern her any longer.

Mei went to the beach and stared towards the three ships. Sunny looked so small and fragile compare to the other two, but Mei knew better. She had felt the spirit and strength of Sunny. It was no ordinary ship. It had the spirit of two klabautermen on it. Why, she didn't know or understand. She didn't even understand how she could feel it, but she could.

"Mei…"

She looked to her right and saw Shanks. He looked at her with sad eyes, something really rare to see. She knew he was coming to her. Slowly he walked closer and reached for her with his hand. She let him caress her cheek. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. I showed you a passionate love, I told you I loved you and then I crushed your heart. Don't be too hard on Mihawk. He truly loves you," he said.

"I know," she said in a whisper.

"And I love you too, but the feeling is not as strong as it once was. But you'll always have a special place in my heart. I will always protect you," he said a single tear running down his face.

"Shanks…"

He kissed her on her cheek. "You don't need to be on guard all the time. It will only drain you," he said.

"I have to. To protect the secret inside of me," she said.

Shanks was confused. "To protect the secret inside you?" Then his eyes widened. "You're with child?"

Mei blushed, but nodded. Shanks was stunned. Mei was pregnant and that was why she had raised her Haki. Because not all should know. It made sense. Also her loose clothes, the fact that she hadn't drunk alcohol. Everything made sense now.

"How long?" he asked.

"Three months," she said.

He nodded and then he bit his lips. She had been walking in on him and Mihawk. Her face had changed from happiness to horror in a second, but he had seen the happiness.

"You were there to tell him," Shanks said.

"The three of us need to talk, without any interfering," she said.

Shanks nodded. "My room. Benn will make sure none will interfere," Shanks said.

"After Luffy have left. I don't want Nico Robin to eavesdrop more than she had been doing," she said.

Shanks just nodded. Mei gazed over the sea again. The sea she loved so much, but for her would become even more dangerous. Unconsciously she held her right hand on her stomach, while thinking of her unborn child. It scared her that she was going to be a mother. She wasn't prepared for it and it wasn't like she and the father had talked about it. But at the same time she looked forward to be a mother. She would teach her child to not judge people from their heir or title, but from who they were.

"Mei… I'll still protect you and also your child," Shanks said.


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy had said his goodbyes and was on his way to a new adventure. Shanks looked after the ship, glad to know what it looked like and to see how much Luffy already had progressed. He couldn't wait to the day they had to fight. Shanks gazed at Marco, who was on his ship, talking to Mei.

"She will either stay with Marco or go with you," Shanks said to Mihawk, who stood beside him.

Mihawk didn't respond, but knew Shanks was right.

After a while, Mei jumped onto Red Force and went with Shanks and Mihawk to Shanks' room. Mei was nervous, but she had to do this. For her sanity and to start healing her broken heart. They had to set things straight and it could take some time. Marco didn't like it, but she had assured it him was fine. That it had to be done, before the feelings grew deeper. Before she felt into despair.

"… I don't know where to start," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"From where you left yesterday," Shanks said encouraging.

She nodded. "Do you still remember the day we met Mihawk?"

Mihawk nodded.

"I was so close on giving up and just go home. I thought I was a fool. To run away, just because I didn't want to do as mother pleased. But my freedom… I would then give up my freedom and hope to see my half-brother. I was sitting in the bar, fighting in my head and then you walked in. Strong, good looking and with an attitude that scared away the customers. I was fascinated by you from the first moment and as you lied your golden eyes on me, my whole body reacted as if I was electrified."

She closed her eyes for a second. "You walked straight to me, as if you knew. But instead of sitting next to me, you sat two chairs away. Still I could feel your eyes on me. That was when I decided to fight for my freedom. I would train hard and fight."

Shanks listened with awe. He knew how strong an impression Mihawk could make on others. He himself had felt it too, the first time they met. That Mei hadn't run away, like others, had spoken for her.

"You left the bar with a determined face and as I saw you the next time, you were in the wood, training with a stick," Mihawk said.

She nodded. "Fate is strange. That day I realized I needed to at least be able to fight decently, before I could even get on board the Moby Dick. That was why I asked you to tell me where I could learn the skill of a swordswoman."

"And I took you with me to train you by myself. For some years I had longed for a challenge and training you was one," he said.

"I was so young, innocent and naïve. But I've learned the hard way. From both of you. I was not better than you, but I had no experience, so I didn't know better. Now I do. I should have told you what I truly felt, Mihawk. And I should have listened to my heart. But I was blinded and lured by the unknown. Shanks, you showed me passion and how to live fully. You helped me to achieve my dream. But what I fail to see, I see clearly now. I hurt the both of you as you hurt me," she said.

Shanks and Mihawk looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"But what is done can't be undone. However, we can learn from it. I didn't tell you who the father is," she said, trembling a little.

Both thought the other was the father of the child. Three months ago, Shanks had visited Mihawk, but he wasn't there. Only Mei. Mihawk did not know back then, that Shanks and Mei had been lovers for a while. He had found out afterwards. Therefor he thought that she had been unfaithful to him. That she had cheated on him with Shanks in those days where he hadn't been home and Shanks had been there.

"Mihawk. I didn't cheat on you. I never did. When I left at that time, we weren't anything but lovers. I know it changed when I came back. Though we never talked about it. But three months ago, I didn't sleep with Shanks. I haven't slept with him, since I left his ship and came back to you. You're the father of my child, Mihawk."

Shanks smiled slightly, since he already knew, but to see Mihawk's shocked and stunned face was somewhat hurtful and surprising. They sure had more things to strengthen out. But Shanks knew this. He could still remember the talk with Mihawk. Mihawk who told there was nothing between him and Mei. Shanks should have listened to his instincts.

Mei didn't say anything. She had decided to keep the child no matter what. Suddenly she felt someone sitting next to her, taking her hands in his. It was Mihawk. She didn't need to look at him or the hands to know. She could feel it. His hands were slight rougher than Shanks', but she liked it. Looking into his eyes, she saw … regret.

"Mei. I'm so sorry," he said.

"Mihawk…"

He shushed her.

"I told Shanks that there was nothing between us, so he had no quarrel to do what he did. I lied to him and I lied to myself. And I ending up hurting the one person I truly love. Let's start over again, Mei. Come home with me. Let us raise our child together," he said.

Shanks smiled. Seeing Mihawk like this was rare. Mostly he would have been drinking heavily and only be alone with Shanks. But right now Mihawk knew what he had to do, to get the person he loved. Shanks stood up and left. There was nothing he could do now. Only bring the two back home.

"Mihawk … I love you too. Let's try again. Let's go home," she said.

Mihawk kissed her passionately. Mei kissed him back. Showing him that it was him she wanted. That it had been him all the time. She knew he had been hurt to hear she had been with Shanks. And she had been a fool to think they could just start from where they had left, without talking. It had been her fault to get hurt too. But now they had talked and she knew it was at his side she wanted to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Shanks walked onto the deck with a sigh. The tension had been too hard, but now it was almost gone. Mei and Mihawk would work it out. Somehow. He smiled slightly. They were such a cute couple, though Mihawk would probably kill him if he ever said such thing to him.

"Did they figure it out?" Benn asked at his side.

"They are at least trying. But they will manage to get over it and start over," Shanks said.

"That's good. So she chose Mihawk. How do you feel about it?" Benn asked.

Shanks smiled at the sea. "Somehow sad, but then again relieved. They are perfect for each other."

"Come," Benn said and took the hand of Shanks.

Shanks nodded towards Yasopp and followed Benn. He was led to the room of Benn. So good that Benn insisted on having his own room. Since he was the first mate, Shanks granted him it. Along with Yasopp and Lucky Roo.

As soon as Benn had closed his door, he turned Shanks around and kissed him passionately. Shanks wrapped his arms around his first mate and made the kiss deeper. Benn hands wandered over the back of Shanks, caressing it. Shanks let out a moan and Benn used this to put his tongue inside of him.

"I love you Shanks," Benn said, as their lips parted.

Shanks smiled to him. "And I love you," he said and leaned his head onto the chest of Benn.

Marco kept an eye on the ship of Shanks, as soon as Mei left with Mihawk and Shanks inside. Right now he knew it was what was needed, but he was still following her mood. Being captain and a brother made him worry too much, but as Thatch said, it was not that big difference from when he was the first commander. Only now his orders couldn't be overwriting.

"She's fine, Marco. Believe in your sister," Izo said.

"And that's why you also keeps an eye on her -yoi," Marco smirked.

"Yep. Just so that she doesn't go and kick their asses in her condition. They both know now, right? Which means they won't fight back," Izo said.

Marco smirked. "You might be right. But I can still worry -yoi."

Izo rolled with his eyes and went to the crow's nest. All commanders were on guard, ready to help Mei when she needed them. She was their sister, no matter what she chose. Ace went to Marco and stood by the railing, looking in the distance.

"There is still a problem with Akainu," Ace said after a while.

"Mihawk and Shanks knows -yoi."

"Still. The only thing that might help her is marriage," Ace said.

"I doubt it. If she chooses Shanks and marries him, Akainu will just laugh, saying that married to a pirate is not a real marriage and he'll take her, when he gets her. But if she is to marry Mihawk, before the Shichibukai gets order to capture her, then she has a bigger chance -yoi," Marco said.

"But we'll go after her, as soon as we hear about her capture. So there will be no problem," Ace grinned.

"No doubt -yoi."

"Mihawk… We should tell Marco," Mei said.

Mihawk hummed, as he kissed her neck lightly, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"You're impatient," she grinned.

"Just a little. I've missed you. And we have so little time," he said and place a hand on her belly.

"Are you scared? Because I'm a little," she confessed.

Mihawk kissed her. "It'll be alright, love. I'll be with you all the time now. We'll manage to get through it."

She leaned against him. "You know Marco and the others will come when it's time," she smiled.

"I know, but it doesn't matter," he said.

"Mihawk… I have no idea what to do. Chopper said the child was fine, but what about when we get home?"

"Don't worry, love. I'll take care of everything from now on. All you have to do is to be happy and tell me what you want," he said.

"I love you so much," she said and kissed him.

He pulled her onto her his lab, still kissing her. She sat there filled with happiness and like every problem would be solved. Mihawk was there and he would take care of her. He was all she need, all she want.

"Let's tell your brother. It seems Shanks is done too," Mihawk smiled.

She nodded and together they went outside.

Shanks smiled at them. "So did you work things out?"

Mei smiled and leaned against Mihawk. "Yes."

"Just say when to set sail and we'll bring you home," Shanks said.

Mihawk nodded and then looked at Marco, who was looking at them. Mei followed his gaze and smiled to her brother. Then she went over to him in two smooth moves and was caught by him in an embrace. Mihawk followed her.

"You've chosen I see -yoi," Marco said.

"I have, brother. Are you mad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, Mei. It's your choice. But I did figure that this would be your choice. Still I won't let you leave now. You just got here -yoi."

Mei laughed, but felt the eyes Marco gave Mihawk. There was a hiding challenge in his eyes. No, more like a warning. And Mihawk understood. He took the hand of Mei, taking her by surprise, but he earned a sincere and happy smile from her. When she smiled like this, she looked more beautiful than ever. She rarely smiled like this, so seeing it, made him feel happy.

"But you'll have to stay for at least four days. I promised that raccoon I won't allow you to sail before that -yoi," Marco said and broke the embrace.

"Reindeer," Mei said.

"Huh?" Marco looked confused.

"Tony Tony Chopper is a reindeer and the doctor of the Straw Hat pirates," Mei said.

"That he is. He's from Drum Island, or Sakura Island as it is called now," Ace grinned.

"So that will explain why he's such a great doctor," Speed Jiru said.

"The best doctors from Grand Line, comes from that Island. I wonder how that brat got a reindeer as a crew member. And even got lucky that that reindeer is a doctor," Mihawk commented.

"My brother is crazy. He got an insane and determined swordsman, a really great, but love-sick cook, a crazy and good navigator, a liar, who happens to be the sniper and the son of Yasopp, a woman who should by all means be death by now and she has been wanted from the age of 8, due to her knowledge, a shipwright who happens to be the apprentice of the man who build the Oro Jackson and then a skeleton as a musician, who has a nakama waiting for him a twin cape. The big whale Laboon," Ace summed up.

"As I said, that child is crazy. And only Shanks could find him interesting, but he does has a fearsome ability and I don't talk about his DF," Mei said.

Marco nodded and so did all commanders. All had seen it and knew what she talked about. The ability to get allies easily. It might be his naïve nature, the fact that he didn't care about what other thinks of him or even the fact he showed he was ready to die for what he believed in and did.

"So four days. Well then, I will stay, but mostly because I want to spend some time with you," Mei grinned.

Marco smiled fondly and turned to Thatch, who grinned, blinked to Mei and left. She smirked, while leaning against Mihawk. Thatch knew exactly what she liked and wanted, so she was sure he would prepare a feast with all her favorites. Though she couldn't drink, due to her state, but she didn't mind. Shanks and Thatch could drink for her. She knew they would anyway.

"Any objection, Mihawk?" Mei asked.

"No," he said, before he bends down and kissed her.

"Aw…," was all they heard, before some broke out into a chuckle.

Mihawk didn't care. Mei was his and he wanted all to know and he knew just how to save her from Sakazuki. But he had to wait until the next day and it was fine with him. In fact it was perfect for what he had planned.

"You two get a room," Ace groaned after a while.

They broke the kiss. "You're just jealous," Mei smiled happily.

Ace stuck his tongue out at her. Mei chuckled. Ace could be so childish, but seeing Haruta and Izo, she knew they too were with Ace on this one. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. It was so good to be here, but in fact she had been afraid that she never got the courage to face Shanks and Mihawk and sort things out with them. And mostly that she never would have told Mihawk about their child.


	10. Chapter 10

Mihawk and Mei slept together in her room. No sex, just sleeping side by side. She loved the feeling and cuddled with him. She felt at peace and happy. Her life couldn't be more perfect under the circumstances. And she would let nothing take that happiness away. She was a pirate and she had to live for the moment. And for her child. No their child.

"Morning love," Mihawk greeted her, as she opened her eyes.

It was not that he never greeted her when waking up next to him, but he never called her love. Normally there were not many emotions, but today he smiled and he had warm eyes. She loved those eyes and she knew it was only for her and no one else.

"Morning, my love," she said.

He kissed her. "He sure knows how to spoil you," Mihawk said and she knew he talked about Thatch.

"He loves to spoil me. Always had. And he loves to tease Marco about his attachment to me," she chuckled.

"So Marco is overprotective," Mihawk said.

"Yes, but I don't mind. Remember I'm used to be safe on an Island and not to have to fight to stay alive. I was raised to obey my mother and father. Their wish was my law. But when father died and he revealed his past, everything changed. I finally understood some of my longings to set sail. But I wasn't raised like that, so it was hard to do so, but I had to," she said.

Mihawk nodded. "I'll protect you. Even if they take my title, I will protect you," he said, before kissing her deeply.

Mei was grinning along with Ace, Izo and Thatch. Mihawk observed how she seemed to be relaxed around them, though she still had her Haki level raised. He knew that all the commanders knew she was pregnant, but it was clear she didn't want to others to know. He wasn't surprised by it though.

He went over to her and whispered something in her ear. She tilted her head slightly, but nodded, though her eyes had a slight gloom. He kissed her cheek, whispering three words in her ear, which made her smile. Then he left the ship.

"Where is he going?" Izo asked.

"To the town on the other side of this Island. He needed to get something," she said.

"And what did he whisper into those sensitive ears of yours?" Thatch asked.

"A secret," Mei said, with a fond smile.

"Alright. Well then, what about we play a name game?" Izo asked.

Mei raised an eyebrow. "A name game?"

Izo lowered his voice. "It's called, what names do I like to be called or even call my children," he grinned.

Mei knew exactly what he wanted. "Give it up, Izo. The names are decided. Last night," she said.

"Really? Let me hear," Ace said.

"No. It's a secret too," she smiled.

Ace and Thatch tried to make her tell and as she didn't do it, they pouted, which she pointed out looked so cute and adorable, causing them to frown. Mei laughed.

"Seems they know how to make you laugh," Shanks grinned and sat next to her.

"Hey Shanks. What's up? Did Mihawk told when we leave?" Mei asked.

"He did. Is that fine with you?" Shanks asked.

Mei hummed in agreement. "I wonder if it's fine with you."

Shanks grinned. "Sure."

As Mihawk came back he had a big box with him. Mei wondered what he had bought and if it was for her. He went inside the ship and came out again without the box. He had probably brought it to her room. She smiled to him as he walked towards her. She was standing with Shanks, Marco and Ace, whom she had been talking to. Mihawk stopped in front of her, looking intensely into her eyes.

She couldn't let go of his gaze. She felt hypnotized like it was the first time she looked into his intense yellow eyes. All around her became numb. She couldn't hear or see anything. Her thoughts were about him and only him. The man she loved more than anything. They stood so for a while. She didn't see Marco, Ace and Shanks watching this scene.

"Mei."

The soft voice of Mihawk was clear to her and she smiled, letting him know she heard him.

"As I said this morning, I will protect you, no matter what. For now and forever. Therefor I want you to become my wife."

Somewhere she heard someone gasp. She wasn't sure if it was herself, Shanks, Marco, Ace or someone else and she didn't care. All she cared about was his words. He wanted to marry her. He wanted her and no one else. She smiled, her eyes filled with happiness. She didn't trust her voice, so she nodded slightly. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Wow. Never thought I would hear those words from him. This is serious," Shanks said.

Marco nodded. He was too stunned to say anything. Slowly his mind told him that he would be the brother in-law to Dracule Mihawk. Well better him than Sakazuki, the man who almost had killed Ace. Dracule Mihawk. Who would have thought he would fall so much in love that he would marry? Just the thought of him in love was … odd.

Mei and Mihawk broke their kiss. She blushed lightly, but smiled happily. Mihawk couldn't get enough of her eyes and he let some fingers caress her hair. Her hair was a soft a silk. A small smile was on his lips, happy that she wanted him as husband.

"I got something for you," he said and took her hand.

Mei followed him to her room. As she had expected, the big box laid on her bed.

"It was a risk I took, but as I saw it, I knew it was for you," he said.

Mei went over and opened the box. In it laid an off-white kimono and traditional white shoes. Mei took the kimono up. It was soft and simply.

"Mihawk… It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It would more beautiful on you, love. Wear it tomorrow," he said.

She turned to him. "I will. Maybe we should ask Shanks to marry us. That way, brother can be the one to give me away," she said.

Mihawk smiled fondly to her. "I'll ask him. They might still be somewhat shocked."

Mei chuckled. "If Shanks say yes, I'll ask Marco. They might not know if they are dreaming or if it was real. I never thought you would ask," she said and laid the kimono back.

Mihawk hugged her from behind. "I regret all my mistakes with you, Mei. And I will make up to them."

"You have, Mihawk. By not ignoring me whenever there are others around and by showing them that I'm yours and you're mine. That means so much to me. And now this … I couldn't be happier," she smiled, looking at the kimono.

Mihawk smiled and kissed her head. "And I'm happy with you."

Shanks, Ace and Marco were still standing together, as Mihawk and Mei came out. All still semi-shocked by what just had happened a few moments ago before their eyes. Mei chuckled, holding Mihawk's hand.

"Oi brother. Snap out of it," Mei grinned.

"Did that just happened?" Shanks blinked with his eyes a few times.

"Did you see a ghost or so?" Mei asked, tilting her head with a smirk on her face.

"No. You. Mihawk. Engagement," Marco said, still stunned.

"It did happen," she blushed.

Marco smiled and then hugged her. "I'm still shocked, but I'm also happy for you."

Shanks grinned. "Wow Mihawk. Never thought you would do something like this, but then again I know how much you love her."

Mihawk smirked. "Just because I rarely shows emotions doesn't mean I'm not cable of having them. It's just harder for the enemy to read me," he commented.

"Whatever. You two are meant for each other. Treat her well, though I'm sure you will even without me saying it," Shanks said.

"Would you do it?" Mihawk asked.

Shanks' eyes widened, but then he smiled. He knew exactly what Mihawk asked of him.

"It would be my honor," Shanks answered.

Mei smiled brightly, though Marco seemed a little offended. "Brother… Since father is dead, would you …?"

Marco cut her off, before she finished. "Of course, Mei. I will be happy to do it -yoi."

She hugged him.

"So when?" Ace asked.

"Tomorrow. And you'll sleep somewhere else tonight, Akagami. I'll take your bed," Mihawk said.

Mei smiled. Some tradition he held to. "Where's Izo?" she asked, looking around for the Okama.

"In his room," Ace said.

"Ace. Go get Thatch for me and tell Haruta to get his division to set up a party on the beach along with yours tomorrow. It's going to be a big party -yoi," Marco smirked.

"I'll do that," Ace said.

Ace hugged her, but gave Mihawk a cold look, which was weird to see in the eyes of a fire user. Mihawk gave him a short nod, to tell him, that he was aware of the consequences and he was ready to take them.

"Then I'm happy for you. I'll get Thatch and tell Haruta," he said.

Mei smiled and went inside, after giving Mihawk one last kiss before their day tomorrow. She found Izo in his room, just like Ace had said. He welcomed her inside and she sat on his bed, watching him putting on his make-up.

"So what's up, Mei? Do you have second guessing?" he asked.

"No. In fact I'm totally happy with my decision. Mihawk and I have troubles, but we can get through it. I'm sure of it. And that's why I said yes," she said.

Izo turned to her. "Said yes to what, dear?"

"Marrying him. He asked. Tomorrow we're getting married and I was hoping you would help me with my hair and make-up," she smiled.

Izo's eyes widened, but he saw the happiness in her eyes. "Of course, dear. Leave it to me," he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Not all was convinced that it was for the best that Mei married Mihawk. They feared that he would use her for his own good, but Shanks ensured he would never do so. Never again. Mihawk truly loved Mei and you could see it. Right now he stood in front of Shanks, Benn by his side as his 'best' man. On his side were all the Red-Hair pirates and on the other side the Whitebeard Phoenix pirates. All waited for Mei and Marco to come.

Soon Izo nodded to Haruta, who started to play and then he walked towards Shanks. He was the 'bridesmaid'. As he came up, he stood opposite Benn. Then they came. Marco in long black trousers, a dark purple blazer, who was half closed. Mei had the off-white kimono and the white shoes on. Ace had got her some flowers. Red, blue, purple and white. Her hair was up in a knot, with some of it falling down her head. She smiled and looked into the eyes of Mihawk. Held his gaze as she walked towards him.

"You've surpassed yourself, Thatch. This is the best meal ever," Mei smiled.

"Only the best for you, sis. All we want is your happiness," he smiled back.

"And seeing your eyes, you are truly happy. But if he ever hurts you, just call and I will roast him," Ace said.

"I know. Don't worry. I am happy. It was always him, but we had troubles. Hell, which couple doesn't?" she laughed.

"True, but your troubles were the worst, but it did lead you to this happy day. Who knows when he would have confessed his love," Shanks said.

"You were a part of it. Don't forget," Mei said.

"True. But it's in the past. Should we close that door?" Shanks said and raised his mug.

"Kanpai on that," Mei smiled and raised her mug with water.

They cheered together. Mei gazed at Mihawk, who leaned against a tree, watching her with a fond smile in his eyes. She knew he loved her and that they could do it. Together. With a smile, she excused herself and walked to him.

"You should enjoy your party," he said and kissed her.

"Our party, love. And I am enjoying myself. But I want to be with you," she smiled.

He pulled her close her kissed her passionately. The world around them became nothing but a blur. Right now it was only the two of them. She leaned her head onto his chest. She couldn't be happier right now. The man she loved, and had loved for so long, was now her husband. She looked at him and he held her gaze for a moment.

"Mei… You make me complete. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Mihawk. I've always have," she said.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Let's retreat for the night," he suggested.

Mei nodded. It was late and she had barely slept the night before. She felt tired, but knew it was going to be some time before she could sleep next to him. First he would complete their wedding, by making love to her. And she was getting excited just by thinking about his touch and kisses on her body.

They stayed for a week. Mei was with her brother most of the time. After the wedding, Mihawk gave them some space, though he wanted to be with her all the time. But he knew she needed the time with Marco and the others. And she would come to him again. So he spent his time reading. In the town he had bought a book about becoming parents for the first time. Not that he had looked for a book like this, but he had seen it in the store where they sold clothes for infants and children.

"What are you reading, Mihawk?" Shanks asked and sat next to him.

Mihawk only showed him the cover.

"Oh, I see. Preparing yourself, eh? Does it scare you?"

"No, but I have no idea what is waiting us," he said calmly.

"You might fool all others, but not me. Strangely to think of you as a father. Mei as a mother, that I can see, but you as a father? Not really," Shanks said.

"Likewise," Mihawk said.

Shanks laughed. "I would be a terrible father. A great uncle, but a terrible father. And I would not know what to do with an infant. Nah, better children who can put on its own clothes and use the bathroom on its own. Can I be an uncle to your child?" Shanks asked.

Mihawk didn't respond at first, which led Shanks to nag him about it. "Fine, but only if you shut up," he sighed.

"Yes," Shanks said and then leaned against the chair, closing his eyes.

Mei smiled to Marco. He was still worried, but he had told Mihawk that they would come in half a year. Mihawk had just stated he thought they would. Though Marco was not pleased with everything, he did trust Mei and he had seen the regret in Mihawk's eyes. Something he never thought he would see. In fact he had never thought he would see Mihawk show any emotions, but that he had done over the past days. And one emotion did he show more than others. Love. Every time he looked at Mei there was love in his eyes.

"She'll be fine. Mihawk really seems to love her and is prepared to do anything to make it work. I wonder what will happen, when the government finds out about them," Thatch said.

"One thing will be sure. They won't accept it. He took a great risk, but he will protect her and their child," Izo said.

"And we will be at his side," Ace said.

"Sure. After all, she is one of us," Haruta said.

"I'm glad you think that. Mei might be not raised to be a pirate or sailor, but she did choose it. We should show her just how much freedom is worth. Let's live without any regrets -yoi," Marco said.

His crew smiled and cheered on that. For freedom they would die. For their own or for others. It didn't matter. Freedom was what all they lived for and for their nakama/family. They might be looked at as criminals, but that was a small prize for freedom.

Mei put her clothes in the drawer. It was weird to be here again. She felt slight freaked out. It had all happened so fast, but her heart told her it would be fine. She had nothing to fear. She looked at her ring, the symbol of Mihawk's love, of their marriage. It was a simply gold ring with a small diamante. Nothing big and fancy. It was just as she liked it. She smiled at that. Mihawk knew her better than she thought.

"Feeling like home?" Mihawk asked and hugged her from behind.

"Sort of. I'm still a little … Why did you change your room?"

He turned her around. "Because I couldn't stand being in _that_ room. It was filled with my coldness and ignorance. I haven't been in that room since you left."

She leaned her head against his chest.

"And we need a fresh start, love. Do you want everything to be as before?"

"No. I'm happy you chose this. We do need a fresh start," she said and kissed him.

Marco and Shanks stood outside the master bedroom. Both was looking nervous and started to walk forth and back in front of the door. They could hear Mei screams inside and felt the urge to rush in, but knew they couldn't do so. On the couch sat Benn, Ace and Thatch, while Yasopp, Izo and Haruta leaned against the wall opposite the door.

"Why does it take so long?" Shanks looked like a mess.

"Some would think you were the father, captain, seeing how nervous you are. Don't worry. Everything is just fine. She has only been in labor for four hours. It can take many hours," Yasopp said.

Shanks looked annoyed at his sniper, who just smirked. Only Benn and Yasopp seemed relaxed. Another scream from Mei made him turn his head towards the door.

"I guess it's about time," Yasopp commented.

"It sounds like it hurts a lot," Ace commented sweat dropping.

"They say a birth is one of the most painful things in the world," Izo said.

"Then why would women do it and even more than once?" Thatch asked.

"My wife said that she forgot the pain, as soon as she saw our son. The happiness washed all the pain away. It's one of the world's true miracles," Yasopp said and you could hear he relived the birth of Usopp.

A high pitched scream came from the room. Shortly followed by another scream. That of a child. Marco and Shanks stopped walking and stared at the door, waiting for someone to come out. Benn, Ace and Thatch stood up, while the others also looked eager at the door.

The doctor from Shanks' crew came out. He had blood on his apron, but he smiled to them.

"Mei and the child are fine. Mei is exhausted, but that's normal," he said.

All exhaled and smiled in relief.

"And? What is it?" Shanks asked eager.

"A boy," Mihawk said as he came out.

"Congrats," they said.

Mihawk smiled. "Marco, Shanks. Mei wants to see you. Sorry the rest have to wait until she has gathered more strength."

Marco and Shanks followed him in. On the bed sat Mei with a small child in her arms, breastfeeding him. Shanks and Marco walked up to her left, while Mihawk walked up to her right, smiling at her. She looked tired, but also happy. Shanks and Marco looked at the boy.

"He's so small," Shanks said.

"He's beautiful. What is his name?" Marco asked and looked at Mei.

"Dracule Hawk," she smiled.

At that moment the boy opened his eyes and stopped eating. He looked at Marco and Shanks with wide yellow eyes. He had black hair and was slight chubby. Marco smiled at him and looked at Mihawk. He couldn't deny being the father, but Marco saw Mihawk would never do so. Next to Mei stood a proud father.

"Welcome to the world, Hawk," Shanks said with a fond smile.

Mei looked at Hawk with a smile. Marco bent over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy for you, sis. Congratulation," he said.

"Thank you Marco," she said.

Hawk had finished and was gazing at them. Mei handed Hawk to Mihawk and pulled her shirt down. Shanks looked away, but Marco didn't bother. It was only naturally. She suppressed a yawn, but kept smiling.

"Can I hold him -yoi?" Marco asked.

Mihawk nodded and handed Hawk to him. Marco smiled fondly and felt pride. Hawk stared at him with interest.

"Talk to him," Mei encouraged.

"Hey there, little one. I'm your uncle Marco -yoi."

Mei chuckled and leaned back. Mihawk sat next to her, watching Shanks and Marco talking to Hawk. He smiled and kissed Mei gently. Never had he felt more happiness and pride in his life. He was a father and a married man. Something the world would be stunned to hear.

After a while, Hawk started to cry and Marco handed him over to Mihawk, who placed him in his bed. The child was tired and felt asleep as soon as Mihawk had put the blanket over him.

"We'll let you rest too, Mei. And he's really cute," Shanks said.

Mei smiled and lied down. Giving birth to a child was exhausting and painful, but as soon as the doctor had giving her Hawk, she had forgotten about it. The happiness floated over her and she had shed a tear. Mihawk had also been happy and by her side all the time, holding her hand, encouraged her and helped the doctor out.

Mihawk left with Shanks and Marco, leaving Mei and Hawk to get some rest. The doctor would check on them later. Thatch and Ace was still outside, waiting. They were a little disappointed that they couldn't go inside and see the child and Mei, but they understood. So they went to the living room, where all commanders, Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo were waiting of news about the child and mother.

They cheered and congratulated Mihawk, as they heard that the child and mother were healthy and that it was a boy. Soon they started a quiet party, knowing too well what Mei would do, if they disturbed her peace. Mihawk just sat with them for some time, before he went back to the bedroom, watching over Mei as she slept. Hawk was lying in his crib, staring at the ceiling.

"I will make you a strong man, my son. So one day you would be able to live freely, just as we," he said.

 **~The End~**


End file.
